Truth & Consequences
by XxToxicJasminexX
Summary: They grew up in a world of manipulation and darkness. They were taught the darkest of spells from an early age. They were taught how to lie, how to live in secrecy, how to be the perfect spy. Their names? Cole and Selena Riddle, twin children of Tom Riddle. And now, they were going to Hogwarts...


The dark red satin clung to her figure perfectly; in contrast to her pale skin, the colour stood out more than anything. The dress reached the floor; the ends of it flowing out across the ground. The dress was strapless, hugging to her curves, showing just the right amount of skin for this occasion. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun, certain strands of it hanging out. Her dark eyebrows were arched in shape. Her piercing dark green eyes were framed with thick, black eyelashes. Her lips were full, painted in a deep red lipstick. Her facial features were defined yet soft, a lot like her brother's; Cole. He stood in the other room, his black hair was messy but stylish, his eyebrows weren't bushy but not thin, his eyes, unlike his sister's, were a deep blue, inherited from his mother rather than his father. He wore a black suit, black shirt and black tie. His skin wasn't as pale, in fact it was slightly tanned, he was allowed out more often, favouritism for him being a boy. Selena stood eyeing herself in the mirror, her hands melted over her new dress; her fingertips tingled in the fabric.

"Miss Riddle," A small, squeaky voice called from outside her bedroom door, "Miss Riddle, they're ready for you,"

Selena stepped out from her room, in front of her was a cowering house elf, trying her best to be brave. It was called Mitzi, she remembered.

"Thank you," Selena responded bitterly.

She floated down the corridor, distinctively hearing a small _pop_ as the house elf disappeared. Halfway down, she was greeted by her brother who had just left his own bedroom.

"Hello, brother," She stated, her tone unemotional.

"Why so cold, Selena?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought of you as stupid, Cole, can't you figure it out?" She asked; an edge of playfulness in her voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sis," He responded; mimicking her tone. "But I'm not so sure why you're so mad at me,"

"Why don't you ask last night's girl? Pick a quieter one next time, I do like to sleep you know,"

"Maybe I'm just that good at it; she just couldn't keep her mouth shut,"

"I doubt it," She smirked.

"Shall we go downstairs now?" He asked, his hand gesturing towards the dark wooden staircase not so far from where they were standing.

"So you can find another mindless slut," She asked, smiling.

"There's nothing new now, I'll just have to make do with the one's I know,"

"Pity," She responded, holding the edge of her dress as to make sure she didn't trip.

"Yes it is," He muttered, while watching the many eyes looking up at them. They were both known to the other death-eaters as his favourites, Voldemort's. To everyone in this room, apart from the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's, Selena and Cole Riddle were known as Selena and Cole Malfoy, distant cousins from Draco, abandoned at birth with nowhere else to go. It didn't stop them from making the other death-eaters fear them as much as they would have if they knew who their father was. But it was the only way to ensure their protection, their father didn't want anyone else to know the truth; he didn't trust anyone else. This little ball was held in honour of their father's return, the guests were death-eaters, or in some cases, the wife or children of death-eaters.

They both separated as soon as they reached the bottom; casually greeting various wizards and witches as they made their way to the people they were looking for. In Cole's case, he was after the two blondes in the short dresses, in Selena's case; she was looking for her friends.

"Selena," A familiar voice greeted from behind her.

She spun around to find Pansy Parkinson looking back, a small smile on her face. Her brown hair was loose down her back and she wore a long black dress with diamonds across the rim of the top.

"Pansy, nice to see you," Selena greeted; in a sickly sweet tone.

"It is," She responded, "So; do you know where your brother is?"

"Last I saw he was talking to the two blondes," Selena replied.

"Ah, them, I was talking to them earlier, they're incredibly stupid,"

"No wonder my brother's over there," Selena smiled politely, "Are Draco and Blaise here?" She added.

"They're sitting over there," Pansy said, pointing behind her. By Pansy's expression, Selena was sure that Draco was ignoring her, and that annoyed Pansy the most.

"If you'll excuse me," Selena responded, moving past her and heading over to the only two people she could actually tolerate.

They looked up as she approached their table, her dress floating behind her. Draco stood up, stumbling a bit as he greeted her and then nervously sat again, not looking at Selena. He knew the truth about her, Blaise didn't; it always made conversations between the three of them complicated. Selena placed herself on the chair in-between the two of them, while watching the crowd interact.

"So, is it really happening, is he telling them?" Draco asked, keeping his velvet voice casual, his eyes still not choosing to look at her.

"Yes, he gathered up his most valued death-eaters, not the ones that he just needs for an army, but the ones that he has meetings with, and a couple of family members of them, for example Blaise, who have proven themselves loyal and not likely to tell. Which to be fair shouldn't be a problem anyway, the Ministry doesn't believe that he's back, but like I've said before, he's a bit protective and doesn't want others to know still." Selena explained, watching the confused expression of Blaise.

"Hmm," He hummed, "And are you allowed to go to Hogwarts this year?"

"Actually we are going, in this identity of course, but only on one condition,"

"And that is?" Draco asked, looking at her now, his eyes falling upon her fair skin.

"A mission, one that I can't share, but it's the only way I can go, so I'll do it."

"Does Cole have a mission too?"

"Yes, not quite as difficult as mine, he simply has to be himself, just with someone he wouldn't have ever dreamed of, he's disgusted with it, but he does want to go to Hogwarts. As he puts it; no better place to meet new dim-witted girls than Hogwarts," She rolled her eyes, "But that's him, I guess, no matter how big of player he is, he's my brother, _brilliant,_" Selena stated.

"Who does he have to fuck?" Draco asked, clearly not that interested.

"Not so much fuck rather than play with her mind, poor girl. But she does deserve it, being who she is and all,"

"And who might that be?"

"Never you mind, Draco,"

A teasing smile played on her lips, her expression darkened as she looked into his eyes. He shivered, turning away and looking back into the crowd. Voldemort was stood in a corner, dressed in black billowing robes; the effect they gave against his bone white skin was truly terrifying. His blood red eyes focused on Selena, only for a second, and then he turned to walk onto the slightly risen announcement area. Everyone froze immediately, their attention on him, their eyes forced to focus upon his snake-like face.

"I am finally back," He hissed, "And with that follows a new reign of terror we have to emit, our goal remains how it has always been. Which is why I have decided to introduce two people; two people you already know but don't know their full story. Rumours arose fifteen years ago on the question of whether or not children had been born through me, these were quickly dropped; no one thought it was true. This was a lie. I have two children, twins, and they're here in this very room, Cole and Selena Riddle. You were made to believe that these were in relation to the Malfoy's; that was for their protection while I was away, but the truth was needed to be told for my valued death-eaters. No one else shall know, anyone who does find the need to tell will be dead," He explained, his voice still malicious, sending shivers through the crowd. There were many gasps upon the truth, especially from Blaise, he seemed very shocked. He couldn't stop gaping, his body became incredibly tense and Selena was sure he had shifted as far away from her as he could, his closest arm was pinned to his side, not letting it be any closer. _Brilliant._

"That is all," Voldemort stated, leaving the stage.

It took a couple minutes until everyone turned back to their original conversations. Selena could feel people glancing at her, they knew the truth; it was out, not as many secrets to keep now, except when she goes to Hogwarts, that's when it becomes difficult. She brought her attention back to Blaise, who sat extremely rigid, not looking in any particular direction, just keeping his eyes away from her.

"Blaise?"

He looked back at her. His expression was hidden, but she knew what he was thinking, she could see it in his eyes, she didn't need legilimency for that; he no longer recognised his friend. All these years he thought she was a Malfoy; to her it seemed more of an overreaction on his part, but for him he wondered how many other secrets she kept from him.

"Blaise?" She repeated in her silky voice.

"Hmm?" Was all she got in response.

"You understand why I didn't tell you, right?" She asked; calmly.

He nodded his head curtly and then picked up his drink which he drank slow, not looking at Selena or anyone in particular. A couple minutes passed; silence among the three, until someone approached the table.

"Father wants to speak to us," He stated.

"Can't it wait until after this, Cole?" Selena asked; irritation in her voice.

"I don't think it's wise for you to test his patience, Selena,"

"Of course," She responded, standing up. She stole a quick glance at Blaise and Draco before she left, following Cole into the room their father uses as a meeting room. A long, dark wooded table was situated in the room, matching chairs down the sides with one at the top. A fireplace was centred on the right wall, its flames hissing and spitting as they licked the small walls surrounding it. And there, at the top of the table, was their father. His white face almost glowing compared to the dark room.

"Sit," He demanded, gesturing towards the chairs to his left and right. They took them immediately, Cole at the left, Selena on the right.

"You wanted to see us, father?" Selena asked; curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes. Now as you already know you will be going to Hogwarts under the identities of Cole and Selena Malfoy. The train will leave the day after tomorrow, you already have your supplies from Diagon Alley, and you know of the conditions that you must fulfill to stay there but I have not gone into much depth about it. Unfortunately, in order for these conditions to work, you must ask the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor, a disgrace to our bloodline but it is the only way. Selena, you will befriend Harry Potter, make him trust you, allow him to confide in you his darkest secrets, secrets between him and the old fool who runs the school. Turn that pathetic boy against his friends and allies; do all this and you will be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Cole, you will seduce that filthy mudblood friend of his, twist her mind, do whatever you want with her, and then break her, turn her into nothing, give her what she deserves, that inferior thing won't see it coming. Now that you are aware of your conditions, I will remind you of something that you already know. These people you have to play, they're not to be trusted, remember what I told you, they aren't good people, they want to stop my goals; they don't want to put muggles and mudbloods in their rightful place. Remember, they aren't to be trusted!" He explained, watching us both carefully, observing our responses.

"I remember, father," Cole stated, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"Of course," Selena responded, smiling.

"Good. You may rejoin our guests,"

Nothing else interesting had happened that night, Draco and Blaise resumed to talking to Selena, Cole ended up making out with some girl; the night was fine. The next day, however, dragged for Selena, she had already packed her things, and she had read 'Hogwarts: A History'... twice. She picked up her worn copy of 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts' and was soon deeply immersed.


End file.
